Side Betrayal
by Darkslayer147
Summary: Vincent has switched sides and is now working WITH the remnants, becoming a remnant himself, a vessel for Sephiroth. And what does Cloud think of it all? Warnings of Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a co-write between myself and Mikokatt, a roleplay turned story. This is using her story Kadaj's Past. Feel free to review or flame! And before anyone asks, we know the formatting in this story is bad. Fanficrton hates us and refuses to keep our formatting. We're looking into getting help with this so please don't comment on it. Thank You!

* * *

><p>Kadaj was in the forgotten city Yazoo comes up to him as hands him a envelope, Kadaj looks at it then back to Yazoo and asks "What it is it?"<p>

" It was dropped off by a child saying that it was for you." as Kadaj smirked while lifting his hand out to take hold of the envelope.

Yazoo walks away just as Kadaj tears off the top of the envelope and unfold the piece of paper and it reads _I want to help you with one of your enemies but I know we have not been friends at all but if you want give the partnership a chance met me in the desert outskirts of Midgar by the mountain pass_. just after Kadaj finishes reading the letter he goes to his brothers and shows it to them and gets there opinion on the small letter. Both of them decide that it is kadaj's decision and just to be cautious if he goes as he nods his head and walks out and jumps on his bike drive out to the place the letter described As he drove there he though on who it was and what person could be his enemy, but want to be his friend now. As he got there he saw a bike parked, but no one there so Kadaj parked by the other bike and un-straddle the bike and lean against the bike waiting to see if this mystery person would really show up. Kadaj looked up on top of the cliff and a shadow with a sort a cape flapping in the wind as the figure jumped of the cliff and headed straight down to where he was. Kadaj smirks again _this person is two thing out of his mind and dead. _As the person hit the desert he sees the dust dissipate as Kadaj makes out a red cape and remembers that Vincent had one like it and just as that though ran through his mind his face became crystal clear to him and Kadaj gripped Souba and got ready for action. Just when Vincent saw Kadaj's reaction to seeing him, Kadaj rushed toward him with souba drawn. Vincent caught the blade and threw him to the base of the mountain and said quietly "Kadaj you must have gotten my letter." His eye get wide as though creeps into his head _this is the person who wants to help me and my brothers_.

kadaj grited his teeth as he picked himself of the ground Kadaj asks "Why do you want to help us? You fought us last time."

Vincent lightly smiled "I have some business with someone that you are fighting and would like to help."

"Why should I trust you?" Kadaj narrowed his eyes.

"No one is telling you to trust me Kadaj." he mumbled to himself. "So can I help or you going to be doing the same thing over and over."

"Fine but stay the fuck out of my way."

"Ok then Kadaj." both of them walked to their bikes and as each one of them straddled the bike Kadaj said "You go and stay where ever you've been. I'll go let my brothers know and find out what they think. I'll call you when we decide if we let you help us." Vincent nodded and drove off the same time Kadaj did.

When Kadaj got to the forgotten city he stopped close to the temple, but sat on the bike till Loz came and asked if he is alright. Kadaj looked up at Loz "The person who sent that letter…."

"Yeah Kadaj?"

"It was Vincent who sent it. He sounded like he wants to help."

Loz stood there in shock at his words.

"What the hell Kadaj. He is lying out his ass about that."

"Well if he is then he will be alone around us. If he tries anything we'll kill him very quickly."

Loz smiled at Kadaj as he had said that. Kadaj goes into the temple and to his room, slipping into the shadows to hide in the darkness.

Kadaj pulled out his phone and stares at the number he got from valentine. He'd already decided they were going to accept for now, so he hit dial and waited.

Vincent was sitting on the cliff when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. He didn't recognize the number, but said hello in his natural deep voice. "

Alright vampire you're in" Kadaj said the words without hesitation.

"Ok then tell where you want to meet Kadaj."

" Just get your ass over to the spot we met before... in... one hour. Don't be late." Kadaj hung up and walked to his bike.

Yazoo saw Kadaj walk to the bikes and came out. "Where the hell you going now?"

"Where do u think idiot, going to go meet the vampire."

"Are you really going to trust him?"

"Hell no, but if he tries anything it'll be three against one. Anyways it won't be hard Yaz, don't worry about it."

Yazoo rolled his eyes "Whatever Daj." he walked back in the temple slowly.

"Love you too Yazoo," as Kadaj jumped on the bike and drove off.

Waiting on the cliff, Vince stared into the sunset over the beautiful, his mind slipped back into the past just for minute or two before he heared a bike come up to the base of the mountain. Kadaj drives up to the base of the mountain "Well vampire, looks like you're getting a chance, though if I had it my way you'd be dead and we'd be done here."

Vince looks down at you and growls. "Look vampire, are you coming or what?" He smirked again then jumped of the cliff head straight at Kadaj.

Kadaj rolled his eyes, "Show off."

Vincent fliped down and slam into the ground, kneeling down to create dust that flys around him. Kadaj rolls his eyes again and mutters another "Show off."

Vincent looked up at Kadaj before standing up and walking over to him and says "Well you have never been this close to me before have you?"

"It doesn't matter your still a show off vampire. Now let's go before I change my mind."

Vincent smirked, "Ok, what we going to play a game little Kadaj?"

"Little? Dear mother you're pushing me vampire. Look, I don't have time to deal with your idiocy. I have things to do, like torturing idiot Turks for information."

Vincent's mind froze at Kadaj's words for a second as his mind flashed back to those early years as a Turk.

"I'm leaving." Kadaj said as he walked to his bike "You can come if you want vampire. Just stay out of my way."

"Oh I am coming little Kadaj" he put his hand over his mouth "Ops, did I hit a nerve?"

Kadaj growled and drove off quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent smiled and watched Kadaj take off toward Shinra building in the middle of Midgar. He straddled his bike and waited till Kadaj was just out of range and throttled the bike hard and sped up right behind him. He had barely cleared Kadaj's bike, passing right in front of him. He looked back; smirking at him "If it is a race you want then bring it" he opened the throttle once again and blasted far away from Kadaj. Kadaj hit his basic boost and sped along the side of Vincent. Vincent smiled at Kadaj, turning back to see a ramp. He jerked back on the throttle again, this time hitting the boost as he blasted up the ramp. Vincent went up the ramp at the high speed; he and his bike soared through the air, looking back and smiling at Kadaj. Kadaj hit the boost on the ramp and soared over Vincent "You may have some of that fancy fuel, but I have Yazoo's custom engineering" he sped off.

"True." Vincent said, flipping out a side panel, hacking into the computer main frame of the engine and over wrote the coding to enhance the ECU. Vincent opened the throttle again and flew into the air, landing in front of Kadaj. Looking back, he smiled "You were saying"

Kadaj laughed. "Is that all you got?" Kadaj hit the basic boost and rode up by Vincent. "Come on, I'm only using the original boost. I haven't even touched my special boost."

Vincent smirked. "You want to go there?"

Kadaj grinned "Sure."

"Ok" Vincent hacked the bike more and maxed the special boost, accelerating to the over load point "Let's see about this now." He smiled at Kadaj, hitting the regular boost one more time, opening the throttle all the way. Speeding away from Kadaj, Vincent cracked; finally hitting the special boost, melting the ass fault.

Kadaj smiled. "That's more like it." Kadaj hit the basic boost till he used it up, cruising behind Vincent. Hitting the special boost, he sped just ahead of Vincent.

Vincent hit the throttle again and rode up beside Kadaj. "I think we are an even match." he sped up a little before hitting the special boost, burning the ass fault clear through the road.

Kadaj sped up as well. Vincent looked behind him, seeing Kadaj slightly behind, he smirks. "Come on slow poke." Vincent hit his throttle, gunning the regular boost and special at the same time.

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Why? I'm bored. Besides, we're too close. You'll get their attention too soon."

Vincent growled."Oh shit, this is going to hurt. Stopping is almost impossible right now."

"Baka. Why do you think I didn't push this thing any farther?"

"I will try to hack into it slow to down but if I cannot I will drive it off the edge and flip back and land on the back of yours ok."

"Oh hell no, your weight will unstable it. You got yourself into this, get yourself out."

"Ok then." Vincent slammed on the brake, locking them as he started hacking and reducing everything to a mildly point, releasing the brakes and coming to a stop beside Kadaj. "That was to close kadaj."

"No duh." Kadaj pointed to a big building in front of us. "There's the new Shinra building

"Well if I did not slow down I would be all over that wall."

"And I would b laughing."

Vincent flipped off Kadaj. "Well you said you wanted to race so I did and I won little Kadaj."

"Hell no you didn't."

"Prove me wrong. I was still ahead of you when you said to slow down."

"That's 'cause I knew we were getting close. I'd forgotten that you don't get out of Shinra Manor much."

Vincent looked away for a moment before looking back at Kadaj, smiling. "Yes, I can push this to the limits with my skills can't I."

"Yeah, but you could have got us caught. I don't want to deal with the fox faced idiot or the baldy.

"Oh well, I live dangerously and you need to start living kadaj."

"Oi, I have to hunt down mother, again, and try to bring Sephfluff back, again." Kadaj clutched his head for a moment, his face scrunching together in pain. Quickly shaking it off, Kadaj looked back at Vincent. "That's bad enough."

"Use this it should help you kadaj." as I toss you a vile to you.

Kadaj looked at it"What is it?"

"It is a combination of stream life cells and Jenova cells that I stole from two different labs that were underground. Use the vile." Vincent starts to modify his bike to do what he was doing when they were racing.

"I don't trust anything from the labs. Besides, it has to be pure Jenova from mother."

"Still, you need the life stream cells to…"

Kadaj interrupted. "No, Mother hates the planet."

"Ok well let me search for the cells that you need. So were do we start."

"Don't worry. Loz and Yazoo are out searching, I may be able to get some info from the turks. Now vv isn't here to save them. Now to sneak in."

I give you an evil smile "So you want me to take down the guards silently then."

"Oh please. Just stay put for a minute." Kadaj ran towards the building.

Vincent watched as Kadaj jumped up on a building, throwing his sword to silently kill a guard. Kadaj simply, slipped around, slitting the throats of all the guards.

Vincent jumped over to Kadaj. "Very good," Vincent shoved Kadaj down, firing at a guard that had just run out." "But saving your ass is part of my job."

Kadaj growled "Like I need your help."

"Yes, you do."

"No, you need me."

"Ok what can you do for me?"

"You don't know where you're going."

"Actually I do. Anything else you can do for me?"

"That's a secret. You gotta stick around to find out."

"Ok." Vincent leaned down to Kadaj's ear "I believe you kadaj." He quickly kissed Kadaj on the forehead reached behind and shooting a guard that just came up the stairs. He quietly rushed down the stair quickly.

Kadaj recoiled, glaring. He quickly turned and walked off to find the Turks.

Vincent killed more guards. Walking into a room, he smiled, looking at the frozen cell storage.

Kadaj walked in. "Good for you Vincent. I'm more interested in finding the damn Turks."

"So where is everyone? This place is too quiet."

"I don't know. Most of them are probably in Wutai."

"Well there are still a few of them here."

"Well don't kill them all. "Then there's no more fun."

"Well you want me to come up there and help you look?"

"No."

"Why can I not help you?"

"'Cause A. I know where I'm going and B, I get to 'cause I'm leader

"I know where I'm going better than you do." Vincent smirked "So what do you want me to do then?"

"I don't know. Just don't kill everyone ok?"

"Ok." Vincent walked to the training room, seeing sixty men and women. Smiling deep, he drew Cerberus. "This is going to be fun."

Kadaj shouted "Remember to leave some alive Vincent."

The room was too noisy for Vincent to hear, the waves of screams and yells filling the room.

I sigh and open the door. "OI VINCENT. LEAVE A FEW ALIVE."

Vincent held his gun to the last three women's heads, looking up at Kadaj.

"Dammit Valentine. You need to learn to control yourself. Put the females down. If u wanna kill something, go kill the fucked up mako creatures in the lab."

Vincent pulled the gun away from their heads "They attacked me."

"That's 'cause you were killing almost everyone. Now make yourself useful and go destroy the lab and everyone in it."

Vincent smiled "Well that sounds fun."

"Then go. Leave any Jenova alive though. They may be useful."

"How will I know if they are?"

"You know how my aura feels?"

"Yes I do. So what do I do with them if there is any?"

"Just leave them alive. I'll come down there once I find the Turks."

"Ok then." Vincent went down to the main labs and shout "This is sickening." Looking at all kids and young adults in cells in the lab, Vincent cringed.

The scientists looked over at him. 'Oi, you can't be down here without authorization. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Vincent shot him quickly. "That is my authorization." he smiled at the rest.

The scientist grabbed their guns, beginning to fire.

Vincent dodged behind a desk and waiting till they began reloading. Jumping up, he rushed in, firing and killing all that stood. Feeling the auras in the room, Vincent stood in shock. All the people in the cells were Jenvona's. "KADAJ!"

Kadaj wandered down the stairs. "Oi, you don't have to yell. I'm right here."

"Look at all of them kadaj."

"I know. Trust me. I've been inside those things before. The labs are hell on earth."

Vincent griped his hands tightly in anger. "It's the life of the children of Mother. Yet big brother continues to hinder our plans of revenge."

"I don't know. He's been to the labs as well." Vincent slammed his fist through the cell with anger and rage to free the Jenova.

"Relax Vincent. This is reality. A cruel one, but one that we've accepted." Kadaj looked at the Jenova. "We are going to bring our brother back and help mother seek her revenge on the foolish humans. Those of you who wish to join us may. The rest of you will be terminated. The choice is yours."

Vincent slammed the wall one more time before fainting again because of loss of energy and blood. Kadaj simply looked at him then began to free the Jenova who agreed.

Vincent lay unconscious on the floor from the loss of blood and energy. Kadaj nudged him. "Oi, get your vampire ass up"

Vincent didn't move. Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Fine once you get your energy back you'll get up. Not like a vampire can die anyways." Kadaj turns and heads upstairs, letting the Jenova out.

Vincent slowly started to come back to consciousness and began breathing normally. Kadaj is in a corner, going through files. "Oh Kadaj. I think I got some of the blood one of the Jenova's in my blood because I feel really weird. I still feel weak but feel strong at the same time."

"The labs seem to drain the energy of any non humans."

"Well if I had been cut while smashing the glass and bars that caged the jenova's and some of there blood mixed with mine. Would that be good or bad."

"It won't hurt you. The cells will fade soon enough."

"And if they don't? Vincent gasped for air.

"What do I look like? A fucking scientist? I don't know what. I'm just going off what I learned from listening when I was here."

"Ok." Vincent struggled to stand. "I will go back and rest."

"You have no way to find it, so you'll have to come back with me. But first I want to find me and my brother's files." Kadaj went back to looking through files.

"Well let me get out my laptop and access the main frame to find the files you are looking for."

"They ain't computer files. Hojo despised computers."

"Well somewhere there has to be back up files. It also will tell you where they are kept."

"I'm telling ya, unless someone went behind Hojo, which is a death wish, they're only on paper."

"Well why did I find this in one of the scientists desk just before I called you down here." Vincent set a laptop on the table "How much you want to bet I can access it and find out where they are being kept."

"Oh I'm sure you can hack it, but I don't think you'll find us on there. Hojo controlled everything when it came to us."

"Ok hold then." He started to hack; he smiled "Well guess someone is going to be happy and another really pissed when he finds out your file and your brothers are in the basement file cart 7 file 75." Vincent turned the screen toward Kadaj "Guess someone was going behind his back after all it was his top scientist that did it" he smiled again.

"Sounds like something Hollander would have done. Too bad Genesis got him. Strife and his misfits got Hojo sadly."

"Well you got the info you need so go get it. I'm taking the laptop so I can study some more."

"Yea yea. Don't boss me around vampire. I'm leader and don't you forget it." Kadaj walked off.

"Well ok not even a thank you or fuck you answer." he put the other laptop in my backpack.

Kadaj came back with the files. 'You wanna know the life of a Jenova, read these."

"Ok." Vincent read and smiled. "Ok well good and not so good; well I read a little on the laptop after you left. It had a file in it that said that if Jenova blood were to accidentally enter the blood stream directly it would bond with it and in a matter of months the human would become pure Jenova."

"Maybe, but you aren't human. I don't think they've experimented on a vampire."

"Well I am experiment now because something got into my blood stream."

"Just check with Yazoo when u get back. He'll find out if there's cause for worry."

"And if there is."

"Then oh well. I doubt anything will happen. You're already dead so I don't see much happening to you."

"Well the weirdest thing that could happen is I start flying and doing things that you and every one else does."

Kadaj laughed. "You ain't gonna fly. That was only Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal cause they were born with their wings."

"Well you are probably right but that does kind of sound fun but if it were possible every body under the sun would want my blood for testing."

"Ha. If the scientists got hold of a vampire, I'd pity them because you guys can't die."

"I'm sure."

"A Jenova vampire. That would be a bad ass combo."

"Well yeah it would be. So if that is what my body is doing I wonder what I could do."

"I don't know. I know I wanna get out of here though. This place is bringing back memories that I hate." Kadaj headed for the door.

Vincent struggled to the door. Kadaj waited for him. "You need a hand?"

"Sure."

kadaj walked toward Vincent, offering his hand. Vincent took it walking Kadaj, holding his abdomen. "Thank you, kadaj. My blood feels like it is on fire."

"I'll let Yazoo take a look at u when we get back.

"Thanks kadaj. On the computer there was a hidden file, something about a Masamune sword. You have any idea to what they mean?"

"Did it say where it was?"

"I would have to look again but somewhere in an artifacts lab. Why do you sound like you want it."

"Because I do."

Well you already have weapons. Why is this one so special?"

"Because it is. You just wait outside while I go find it."

"Let me help." Vincent struggled to walk with Kadaj.

"Sit your ass down. You can't go anywhere."

"Urrggh fine. Just let me tell you where it is specifically." he sat on the ground pulling the laptop out weakly.

Kadaj waited impatiently. Vincent began digging deeper in the laptop, looking for the file. When he found it, his face fell. "Oh boy you're not going to like this."

"What?"

"Uhhmm, well it's at the labs but it is being contained in one of Hojo's main secure vaults that take to access codes that are case sensitive and changes every 30 seconds."

"You want more detail on it."

"Nah. I'll break through."

"Ok well it is made out of a titanium alloy and is two feet thick."

"So? I've broken through thicker."

"Ok but be careful. Are you sure I can't come."

"Like you would be any help."

"Well there is computer there so yes."

"You idiot, you can barely walk."

"Fine." Vincent cringed in pain. "Just be careful and here," he pulled out a box "This for you I thought it would come in handy and I was right."

Kadaj looked at it. 'And what is it"'

"A new prototype of Cerberus." he smiled.

"Why in Gaia would I want a version of your demon gun?"

"Believe me it is more powerful than a sword."

"Regardless. Give the damn thing to Yazoo. I don't use guns. I have this." Kadaj raised his arm; a small spot on my arm glows red.

"What in the hell is that."

"Materia. Inferno Materia to be particular."

"What's that do."

"Fun stuff." 'Kadaj gave Vincent an evil smile.

"Ah, well get going kadaj." Vincent held his abdomen in pain.

"Yea yea." Kadaj headed inside and was gone for about 10 minutes. He came back with the longest sword Vincent had ever seen.

"Uhmm. Let me see it."

"Hell no." Kadaj held it away from him.

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't good enough. Only pure Jenova can.

Vincent barely touched the saber and could the energy it had.

Kadaj pull it farther away from him. "Let's just go."

Vincent forced his eyes open. He struggled to stand up. "Such power resides in that sword kadaj. Only a handful in this world can control that sword I bet."

"Very few. I can as well as my big brother, of course."

"Well I..." he held his abdomen and cringed in pain. "What is happening to me?"

"How should I know."

"Well," he gasped "One, my blood feels like it is boiling and two I feel like body is changing." he cringed again.

Kadaj sighed, pulling out his phone calls Yazoo. "Get your ass over. Something is wrong with the idiot Vincent."

"Idiot." he cringed.

Kadaj shook his head, loosing consciousness, falling to the ground. He sighed and waited for Yazoo to show up. He showed up and looked at Kadaj. "Daj, what happened?"

"He broke through a wall and got Jenova blood in his."

Yazoo looked at him. "He's definitely got Jenova in him. I don't know how it will react though."

Vincent laid unconscious on the ground, dreaming of the past.

Kadaj and Yazoo took Vincent to the forgotten city, laying him in the temple to recover.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry. He could see a body shape, and tried to speak. "Were am I?" he faded again to just sleep.

Kadaj nudged him a few times to wake him up. Vincent came awake but still fought with blurry vision "Ka.. Kadaj?"

"Oi, you gonna get up anytime soon?"

Vincent smile and sat up, shaking his head a little. "What happened kadaj?"

"You passed out baka."

"What was happening to me and what has happened to me?"

"You look normal and Yazoo said you've stabilized."

"That's good to hear but I feel that something is different inside me."

"You'll be fine." Kadaj threw a small bag at Vincent. "Eat, it should make you feel better."

"Thanks. So do you feel any thing coming from me after all this has come to pass?"

"We don't know."

"Well just keep an eye on me please."

"We will, don't worry."

"Well I am not worried for me but for every one else around me." Vincent stared into Kadaj's eyes.

"Why? It's not like you could hurt me or my brothers."

"Well we still do not know what is wrong with me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're fine."

"Looking normal is ok but the thing that I feel in me is what I worry about."

"If you're so damn worried than go out to Edge and see big brother."

"No you guy know best right." Vincent began to eat slowly.

"Whatever. Damn paranoid vampire." Kadaj turned and walked away.

Vincent smiled and continued to eat, looking over at the weapons. His eyes and interest settled on the katana and the double bladed katana.

Loz wandered in. "I wouldn't touch the double bladed if I were you. Daj would kill you. if you want that katana though I'd say go for it. It's just a spare."

Vincent smiled "Ok on the katana but how bad would he want to kill me if I held his sword."

"He'd be pissed. The only thing he's touchier about is the Masamune."

"Well I did get to touch that."

"Shock. He doesn't like anyone not Jenova going near it.

"Well I also the one who found it."

"Bet he was happy about that." Loz said it with a lot of sarcasm, which flew right over Vincent's head.

"Yep when I said I found a file on it his eyes widened."

Loz rolled his eyes. "Do you even know what it is Vincent?"

"Yes, it's Sephiroth's sword."

"Exactly. Daj is the closest to our brother mentally, so he's very protective of him and Mother. That sword is all that's left of him."

"Well when I touched it I could hear his voice and feel the energy within the sword."

Loz shrugged his shoulders. "That sword was constantly at his side so I'm not surprised that it holds some of his energy."

Vincent stood, slightly wobbly, and walked over to the katanas. "Well why would I hear his voice in my head at touching it, but no one else does." He picked up the katana and admired the blade.

"Oh you aren't the only one. Daj and Yazoo hear him too. It's because they're the closest to him. Couldn't tell you why you heard him though. What did he say anyways?"

"That I have a stronger will then most and that felt he me start to change physical and mentally. He said that some day he would entrust me to wield..." Vincent looked at the ground.

Loz laughed. "Oh, Daj is gonna be pissed. You are so screwed."

Well I knew that already because before I touched it I asked to see it and Kadaj glared at me and said hell no."

Loz laughed again. "Told you he's protective."

"Well I will tell him later down the road about it." He held the katana and rushed toward and stone pillar, striking clear through it in one swipe; Vincent turned and looked at Loz.

"Yeah, it's sharp. It's Daj's old one before he got Souba. He used that one 'cause it was like a mini Masamune."

Vincent smiled. "Well let me try something because I feel different from when I woke up." he focused on the next pillar that was twice the size of the first one, slashing a few feet away from it and slicing it in to four pieces.

"That's cool, but don't destroy the temple. This is the only place we've got."

"Well that last attack was something that I have never done before so something is different."

"I don't know. I'm no good w that stuff, despite the fact that I'm the oldest."

"Well I wonder because the power I feel now is much stronger."

"Well, if brother has picked you then you probably are stronger."

"Well this is something too." Vincent held his hand out, focusing and making it glow.

Loz smiled. "Well that's new."

"But watch." focusing completely, he throw his hand toward the next pillar, exploding it. Looking back at Loz, his face seemed expressionless.

"Nice. Well like I said, you can have your fun but don't destroy the temple."

"I won't. I need to rest anyways." sheathing the sword, sat down and ate some more.

Loz turned and walked away. Vincent sat and focused mentally, closing his eyes and calming his self, starting to hear Sephiroth's voice. He tried to let what ever was in him flow through his body and control it.

You're mine to control now. Do not fail me as the remnant did.

Vincent spoke back in his mind. Who is that?

Foolish Valentine. Who else would bother to speak to you? I see potential in you. You better hope you don't fail me as the other one did.

Well teach me how to train more and control these new powers so that I can bring them to there full potential.

What do I seem like, a mentor? Figure it out, as I had to.

Ok well how do you know kadaj will not be pissed about your decision on me?

The boy doesn't matter. If he gets in the way, kill him.

Vincent's breathe stopped for a second. Why you not care about him any more

The boy failed. He obviously isn't worth it.

How did he fail?

Don't tell me you care for the boy. He's nothing but a puppet, a tool to resurrect me. That is all you are now. And tools can be replaced.

Vincent smiled Well I have been a tool before so this is no different plus the only reason I would be caring for him is because he brought me here to be cared and brought back to health.

Well then. There should be no problem with killing him should he interfere. I will not have him cause my return to fail again.

What about the sword Seph?

You must retrieve my sword. Ask the oldest remnant. He will assist you. And do not act as though we are friends. You will address me properly.

Well how will I even get it from kadaj? He always has it and I am not even at my full strength to take him on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth scoffed. As I said, use the oldest remnant. He can get it from the boy.

A noise from outside drew Vincent's attention, his eyes shooting open. Quickly jumping up, he rushed toward the noise,

Everyone was outside, dealing with Strife. Kadaj fought strife with the Masamune, working very well with it. Yazoo is firing at him. Loz is staying out of the way.

Vincent smiled. Let's see how much of my new powers are fully complete. Lifting the katana, he struck toward Strife with a serge of power.

Cloud, seeing him coming, dodges, fleeing through the trees, knowing he was too outnumbered. Kadaj glared at Vincent. Vincent took no notice, raising his hand and firing a blast ball at strife.

Kadaj continued to glare, snarling at him. "What Daj?" Vincent smiled at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to help."

"You dumbass. We had him. We had him until you got in the way."

"Doubt it but I guess what Sephiroth said about you was true." Vincent turned and began to walk away. walk away

"Sephiroth wanted him dead and you scared him away. Why do you think Loz wasn't fighting? Two enemies made him think he could win. You made him run from the fight." Kadaj walked up behind Vincent, shoving him into a tree. 'And you know nothing of our brother and what he thinks. Don't act as if you do."

"Yes I do. How you failed him the last time he trusted you." Vincent twisted, dodging the tree.

"I did not fail. I did my part and brought him back. It's not my fault that he got beat by big brother again."

"Not what I hear." Vincent smiled at Kadaj.

"What would you know of what brother thinks anyways? He only speaks to Yazoo and I."

"Wrong you are kadaj." Vincent turned and began walking away again.

"Liar. You know nothing. You're nothing but a stupid vampire."

"Come on then show me that I am stupid and know nothing."

"You aren't worth the effort. I'll never understand why we let you join in the first place."

"You're just scare a little kadaj." Vincent spoke with Sephiroth's voice.

Kadaj looked at him, shocked. "N..nii san. How..."

"Strike at me then kadaj. See if you can cut me down with the blade you have right there." Vincent pointed to the Masamune still in Kadaj's hand.

Kadaj still stood in shock. "Why Nii-san? He's not even one of Mothers children. He's not one of us."

Vincent rushed towards Kadaj, slamming him into the tree. Quickly dropping the katana, Vincent jerked the Masamune out of Kadaj's hand, holding it to Kadaj's throat.

"Do it, you'll b cast out. No one will help you. You need us. Especially now that big brother knows what's going on. You won't stand a chance without us."

Vincent leaned to Kadaj's ear "I do not want to kill you. Sephiroth in a way wants me to but you cared for me when I was down and in pain. Sephiroth is probably listening right now but I do not give a shit. He said to me that if you inferred with in anything I do he told me to kill you on the spot. He told me you were a failure and you do not matter."

"You lie. Nii san would never abandon me."

"Well watch this." Vincent bonded their minds together, letting Kadaj listen to what he and Sephiroth said while Vincent had been resting.

Kadaj shoo his head. "No...no. Tricks. Lies. It's not true. I'm the one he needs. You're not good enough. You aren't one of us." kicking Vincent away, Kadaj twisted the masamune away from Vincent.

"Ok well see if you can wield that sword that you have there."

"You saw me fighting big brother with it. You know I can use it."

"Try it now on me then if you're so sure."

"Nii san picked you, I can't. If I damage you, Nii san will attack me. He can attack us through mind links."

"Just do it. He will not hurt you because I want to show you something."

"No, that's what he always says. He claims he won't, but he does anyways."

"Fine," Vincent rushed toward Kadaj "This is that reason to fight. Defend your self." Vincent slashed at Kadaj and hit the masamune with the katana.

Kadaj blocked easily, letting Vincent attack, blocking his attacks only halfheartedly.

Vincent smiled and thrusted upwards against the sword, blasting energy at Kadaj, throwing him into a tree. Kadaj spun and landed his feet on the tree. "Oh please. Big brother tries that all the time."

"Yeah but what about that cut by your neck. I see the blood."

"I don't feel it. Now are you gonna talk or fight? "Kadaj launched off the tree, not waiting for an answer.

Vincent blocked "If Sephiroth did not want us hurting each other why by has he not attacked me or you yet." he thrusted up again but then flipped over Kadaj, slicing a medium cut down his back.

Kadaj ignored it, landing on his feet. 'He wants to know who's best. And that's me.' Kadaj ran, diving to the right then slipping left at the last second, tearing a gash along Vincent's chest around side.

Vincent smiled, feeling the blade pass through. After it does he grabbed the blade on the flat side with his hand, jerking it from Kadaj. He held it in his hand and stared at Kadaj. Kadaj didn't even blink, grabbing the blade and kicking out at Vincent's legs. Vincent flipped on top of the tree with the blade. "Is that best you can do kadaj?" Vincent struck down, sending the katana through Kadaj's shoulder, just missing his heart.

Kadaj pulled at it, pulling it out slowly. "If you think this hurts me, you obviously didn't read the files well."

"Oh I did kadaj if I really wanted to kill or hurt you badly I would have." Vincent jumped down, swiping the sword downwards and watching Kadaj bleed.

Kadaj pulled free of the sword, dropping it to the ground. Spinning, Kadaj landed a kick to Vincent's throat.

Vincent got up and smiled. "Well do you really want me to hurt you bad enough that you will need med help."

"Sorry Vincent, but I play to win. Blade or not, I'll die before I watch somebody take my place.

"Fine, play with me. But know this. I will not kill you."

"You'll have to. This is kill or be killed. There is no room for mercy in this family."

"Well I have just shown you mercy three times already."

"Which is one reason you aren't worth it. Mercy is a sign of weakness. That's one of brothers biggest rules."

"Then why I am I not died yet."

"Like I said. It's killed or b killed. Brother won't interfere in a fight for dominance."

Vincent smiled "Even when you fall I will mend you back to health. I will never kill you."

"Why? I'd rather die than watch you take my place. Mother chose me to bring our brother back, not you."

"Well Kadaj maybe Sephiroth has different plans." Vincent used his new power to jerk the Masamune back to him.

"Brother won't fight Mother."

"Well who says she knows about it." Vincent used a four power slash against Kadaj with Masamune just to wound him.

Kadaj jumped up to the tree to dodge. "Mother knows everything. He can't hide from Mother."

Vincent remained quiet, slashing one powerful slash upwards as Kadaj dodged the others.

Kadaj rolled from the tree avoiding them all. "You know it's true. It's Mothers choice, not brothers."

"Well if you say so but you forgot about something Kadaj."

"And what's that?"

Vincent smiled. "Well one thing that the slash I did toward you, they were power strikes, and that energy I can control." saying that, the four power slashes he had slashed at Kadaj came back and slashed his arms, the last one struck deep on the slice on you back.

Kadaj stumbled but didn't fall. "You can hit me all you want. I won't fall till I'm dead."

Vincent thrusted toward Kadaj, driving the blade through his other shoulder, sending him to the ground. The blade stuck in the ground. "Now you have fallen." Vincent shoved the other katana through Kadaj's thigh, whispering "Now where is Sephiroth when you need him? Be glade that I am merciful and caring Kadaj because any one else would have torn your head."

Kadaj glared at him. "Then do it. I'd rather die."

Vincent smiled and drove the katana deeper in Kadaj's thigh, staring into his eyes."

"Do it. Finish me."

Yazoo stepped in, yanking Vincent off Kadaj. "Both of you quit being idiots. Kadaj just let it go. Valentine will fail and you'll return to favor. Just be patient." Yazoo turned to Vincent, stepping up to him. "I know why you won't kill my brother, and it's not because he was kind to you. Just walk away Vincent, before this goes too far."

Vincent glared at him. "Back off." Vincent went back to Kadaj. "Rest up. And to tell you, I never wanted your place anyway." Vincent drove the katana deeper into Kadaj's thigh until the hilt hit the leg.

Turning back to Yazoo, Vincent's face softened. "Bring him to me. I will mend his wounds but you are the one who will pull the katanas out of him." Vincent turned and walked to the temple room the brothers had given him.

Kadaj glared at him as he left, removing the swords himself. "I'm gonna kill him Yazoo, I swear I will."

Yazoo just drug Kadaj off to heal him with cure materia."

Vincent sat in the room in his mental state again, thinking of the anger kadaj had.

The boy is unstable. You should have killed him. Sephiroth sent a shock through Vincents body.

Arggh. Sephiroth stop he was blind by rage and anger and I hate to kill someone who pleads me to kill them. There is no honor or respect for themselves when they do that. So go ahead punish me for that, but kadaj is very young and foolish. Yes, maybe I should have but it would not have been right.

Exactly. Mercy is unacceptable. He tried to stop you, and I ordered you to kill him if he did that. You disobeyed me. At least the boy did as he was told. You will listen and obey next time. Understood? Sephiroth sent another shock through Vincents body for emphasis.

Vincent growled lowly. Sephiroth, go and punish me more. Please go ahead and punish me even more.

How stupid are you? I could kill you you realize that?

Yes but how long has it been since someone has matched your wrath and showed mercy like you use to. Vincent growled loud enough were the whole temple to hear.

I was fooling myself then. I was foolish enough to believe I was human. Mercy is a human trait, and I'm not human. So growl all u want. Ignore my orders again and you'll be dead.

Well Sephiroth if it was not mercy then what was it? Why you did not strike down Genesis or Zack?

Idiot. I didn't have time to deal with idiots. I still don't. Fight me and I'll kill you. I wont allow you to hinder my return Valentine.

Well if you do then you do. If you don't you don't. It does not matter Sephiroth. Your threats do not scare me like the others. So back off and let me get you into the world. And if you dislike kadaj so much because of his failure then you kill him your self.

Sephiroth growled. "You are too much like me Valentine. You may be useful after my return. Very well. I'll leave the boy alive for you, for now." Sephiroth faded back.

Well least I bought kadaj some more time to get his head straight Vincent thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kadaj drifted in and out of consciousness as Yazoo healed him. Vincent came into the room, standing beside Kadaj and Yazoo.

Yazoo looked up at Vincent. "Why did you not ignore his taunts? You could have killed him."

"I was not aiming to kill him just try and get through to his head that Sephiroth does not care at all for Kadaj because of his failure. Beside since my power has developed, Sephiroth taunts me in my head to kill Kadaj. Because I refused to do so he punished me twice today. He told me that he will tell Kadaj live only because of me though."

"Brother can't take fault. Kadaj succeeded in reviving him. Big brother killed him though. He blames Kadaj unfairly."

"Well also I think Sephiroth wants more than Kadaj was willing to give up."

"Daj is young and reckless. He embodies brothers hate and insanity. His actions are just his nature."

"Yes but I think I got through to him when I asked where his brother was now to protect him."

"No, you didn't. You don't understand this fully. Brother never assisted us. He left us to do everything alone. The only time he acted was to punish. He doesn't care about us. He never did. And to tell you the truth, I don't believe Jenova cares either."

"Well guess I am the first one, and it does not make me weak one bit." Vincent looked down at kadaj.

"You care for him, don't you."

"Yes, I do care for him." Vincent kneeled down and kissed his forehead. Standing back up, he turned and headed back to the temple.

"Vincent Valentine."

Vincent turned around and looked back.

"How much do you know about the process for bringing back brother?"

"Other than needing pure Jenova cells, nothing."

"If you succeed in bringing him back, it will mean your death."

"Yes but maybe Sephiroth will spare kadaj. Sephiroth said something about keeping me around after his return."

"Your mind. He may keep your mind, but you'll have no control. I tell you this for my brothers' sake. He has had enough happen in his short life that for him to become close to another then loss them...well, you've seen how unstable he is."

"Yes I have but we all lose people that we care about at some point in time Yazoo."

"Kadaj has had everything but Loz and I ripped from him. I fear that he won't be able to handle much more. Being Sephiroth's vessel to make Jenova happy was the only thing he cared about. Now that's been taken from him as well. He has nothing left, or at least that's how he'll see it."

"What do you mean by ripped from him?"

"We had other brothers. Even a sister. Kadaj tried to protect them. The scientist pulled each one of them away from him when tried to pull them back. Losing our sister hit him the worst. He would hold her at night because she had nightmares. They came in the middle of the night and ripped her out of his arms. He was never the same after that."

"Well I know =something; I should not have looked into his thoughts when I did."

"What did you see?"

"His life before he was a Jenova."

"His past is not something he'd want me to go into."

"I already know about it Yazoo. Your Mother, Father, Step Father, everything that happened till his Jenova life."

"It was hell for him. Loz and I couldn't help him at the time."

"I know that Yazoo and I feel for him on it ok. I saw the memories just after I slammed the two swords in him and looked in his eyes. I could see all of it, plus the thought that rang in his mind. I am helpless and vulnerable again."

"That's his biggest fear. He tries to pretend that he can't be hurt, but what you did almost broke him. Almost. He wasn't kidding when he begged you to kill him."

"I know and it is going to take some time for both of the wounds to heal. Would you accept my help if I offered it to him right now."

"I would. Cure materia can only do so much."

"But I need him to trust me Yazoo."

"That's going to be a problem. He hates you right now. If he knew I was allowing u to help him he'd b mad at me."

"Well let me wake him then."

Yazoo shook his head. "He'll attack u."

"He does not have the strength for it but let me try something else first." Vincent got on top of kadaj, leaning his head to Kadaj's. Enter his mind, Vincent spoke. "Kadaj please talk to me."

I growl. 'Who are you? I wish to be left alone."

"Vincent."

"What in mothers name do you want? You want to beat me some more? Go ahead."

"No I do not kadaj. I know what you have been through when you were younger before Jenova."

Kadaj growled. "How do you know?"

"You can hide you rage but memories never fade or are hidden kadaj. When I stabbed you with both of the swords and stared in to your eyes I saw everything that happened and even the thought that rang through you mind as I stared at you."

"You had no right."

"Well sorry I did that but it is an ability that I am still working on controlling. I feel for your pain."

"Fine, you know my past. I was raped multiple times by my step father. Are you happy now knowing my biggest secret?"

"I knew that secret before you told me and I can prove it to you."

"I don't want you to prove anything to me. I don't want you near me. You took the last thing I had. All I wanted was to make mother happy by bringing brother back. Now I can't even do that."

"Why is that kadaj?"

"Mother saved me. If it hadn't been for her Keihu would have drug me home for worse treatment."

"And I feel for you on that kadaj, but your wounds will heal. Why do you want to risk your life again for him when he did not appreciate it the first time?"

"I'm not doing it for brother; I'm doing it for Mother. And I don't want your pity Vincent."

"Well kadaj I will care for you, but Sephiroth came to me again in my head and punished me for not killing you. He said that he would spare you for now because of me."

"I don't want to be spared, I don't want your pity, and I don't want you. Just return to the world and kill me."

"No, I will heal you if for once in your horrible life, trust me."

"Why do you care anyways? You've barely just met me."

"Because you have been hurt worse than anyone I know."

"So you care because you pity me?"

"No, but no one should ever have done that to you."

Kadaj looked away. "I couldn't stop it. I couldn't tell. I didn't want him to hurt my brothers. I had to protect them."

"Well see, I understand what is wrong. So trust me. Please, you will not regret it."

"I can't. I can't trust anyone. Only my brothers and Mother."

"Kadaj what if I am telling the truth and Sephiroth kills you when he comes back?"

"I know he will. That's why there's no point."

"Well I thought you wanted to live and die with honor."

"What honor? I don't have any."

"Then what about living life to it's fullest?"

"I'm seen as a freak to anyone outside my family. You took my one purpose. And there's no way I'm returning to the labs."

"Take you purpose back then. I never did take it before hand, so trust me and be healed."

"You can't give it back. Nii san won't let you. Why can't you just let me die?"

"Because I care about you too much."

"Why though? I just met you. I attacked you and was dead set on killing you. You should hate me and want me dead."

"Because of the kindness you showed me. I care for people like that."

"I wonder how it's possible for you to. You're a vampire aren't you?"

"No but please take my hand and trust me." Vincent gave Kadaj a soft look, full of concern.

"I...I don't think I can."

"Just take my hand and trust me. Please."

"I'm sorry. Just let Yazoo heal me the best he can and I'll deal with the rest."

"Please, once in your life, trust someone outside the family."

Kadaj blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

Vincent held out his hand to Kadaj "Trust me."

Kadaj took his hand slowly, tenetively. Vincent slowly pulled Kadaj to him, holding him lightly, he said in Kadaj's ear "See I am not going to hurt you at all ok Kadaj."

Kadaj nodded, not saying anything. Vincent pulled away and stared into Kadaj's eyes "You have showed me kindness that will take a while to ever payback."

Kadaj looked away. "It's fine. I healed you, you'll heal me. We're even."

Vincent pulled Kadaj's chin up to look at him. "I will never break this trust with you Kadaj no matter what." Vincent released Kadaj's arms. Holding his head, Vincent leaned down, kissing Kadaj's forehead lightly; and start to walk away.

Kadaj watched him leave, not really sure what to say.

Vincent broke the mind bond, turning to Yazoo "Stand back."

"Oi? What did you do? You were out for a while." Yazoo backed up regardless.

"I was in a mind bond. I talked to him." Vincent ripped the pants were the katana blade was and then ripped apart of the shoulder wound by the Masamune sword.

Yazoo watched, slightly unsure. "And he gave you permission for this?"

"In a way yes." Vincent placed his hands on Kadaj's thigh and shoulder, concentrating and focusing on the wounds. Vincent began to feel them start to heal. "Kadaj wake up." Vincent breathed harder.

Kadaj twitched slightly but didn't open his eyes. He lay there, just listening to his surroundings.

"Kadaj I know you can hear me." I have healed most of your wounds. By tomorrow you will be fully healed."

"You know, you really know how to interrupt someone's sleep." Kadaj opened his eyes slowly, working at pushing himself up.

"Well Kadaj I am sorry about most of today ok." Vincent breathed hard. "Your wounds heal fast."

"Don't push yourself baka. I distinctly remember telling you not to bother. You don't listen well obviously." Kadaj smiled as if say it to show he wasn't mad.

"Well your safe and healed again ok. That is what matters because I had made a mistake. Now I am paying for it ok. I need rest now." Vincent tried to get up and fell unconscious beside Kadaj.

Kadaj shook his head at Vincent then looked at Yazoo. 'I'm so screwed.'

"Yep, you are little brother." Yazoo laughed and walked away, leaving Kadaj to watch Vincent.

Kadaj turned him; getting Vincent laid down properly to rest. Kadaj sat by Vincent the whole time.

Vincent came to conscious but started sweating and jerking his body like he was in a dream. Kadaj looked over. "Ah shit. Nii san, leave the idiot alone. He already has to put up with you. That's punishment enough."

Sephiroth spoke through Vincent's sleep "I will never Kadaj, no matter what happens." Vincent's body calmed down soon after saying that.

"You're an idiot Seph. Go fall in a mako reactor again."

Vincent moaned a little as he started to open his eyes, slightly before they closed again. "Wake up sunshine. I can't stay up here all day."

Vincent dosed a little, a nightmare coming to his mind. Vincent jerked up, his eyes open. "KADAJ!"

"What? I'm right here and you're loud." Kadaj glared at him.

"Sorry Kadaj. Uh, you're still beside me. I though you would have be gone by the time I had awakened."

"Not like I got anything else to do. What was Nii san torturing you with now?"

"Me and him were fighting and arguing with swords. I finally got him to back off because he knew I was one of the only chance of him getting into the world. Why stay beside me?"

"Like I said, I don't have anything better to do."

Vincent smiled. "Well thank you for doing that. And thank you for trusting me last night."

Kadaj looked away, refusing to talk on that. "Kadaj," Vincent lightly pulled Kadaj's eyes to his. "I meant everything I said last night, down to every word. I will never break it."

"I still don't understand though."

"Understand what Kadaj?"

"Why. You don't even know me. Or rather I should say I don't know you. We barely met a few days ago."

"Well even with you attitude, I heard the kindness and worry in your voice when you called Yazoo when I was in pain."

"I wasn't worried. There was just no way I could have brought you back myself."

"Well see there is worry in your eyes, because if there was no worry, you would have not stayed all night long beside me."

"I don't care. I have nothing else to do is all. Plus fricken Yazoo ditched me and someone had to watch you."

"Why did someone have to watch me?"

"Because you're Nii sans new favorite. We gotta take care of you; make sure you aren't hurt or anything."

"Oh, well, did you want to watch me or would you have pinned it on Yazoo and ran off?"

"If I had anything else to occupy my time, I would have left. Babysitting isn't exactly what I had planned on doing with my night."

Vincent laughed "Well sorry I am such a burden on you." Vincent smiled while saying that.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Kadaj looked off to the side to hide the small smile.

"I saw that smile Kadaj. I am sorry about the pants and shirt that I had to rip open to heal you."

Kadaj looked down. "It's alright. Not like I don't have more."

"Well still. How is your back and arms and leg Kadaj?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Well I'm glad you healed well, but that wound will never heal."

"Oh well."

"Do you know which one I am talking about?"

"Yes, I do. And it's shoved back where it belongs. In the back of my head never to see the light of day again."

"Yes that is true, but you will have a physical wound that will never heal completely, plus the scars. But do you know where they are?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kadaj looked off admitting it.

Vincent laid one hand on Kadaj's shoulder. "This wound will never completely heal plus," Vincent rubbed the skin, then laid his other hand on Kadaj's thigh and stroked the scar there. "This is the second scar that will forever be with you Kadaj."

Kadaj flinched at the contact, unconsciously pulling away. "It's ok; I understand that someone touching your skin makes you feel uncomfortable." Vincent moved his hands to his own knees.

Kadaj glared at him. "Just because I showed you some trust does not mean I fully trust you Vincent."

"I know Kadaj, and I do not blame you at all for not completely trusting me. I am glad that I can finally sit down and talk and look in your eyes without you going paranoid on me." Vincent smiled.

Kadaj glared again. "Where did you get this idea that I'm paranoid?"

"Well every time I tried to look and talk to you, you shun me away and when I did finally look you in the eyes before I fell in pain you freaked out and ran to the file to get away from me."

"Uh hu, right. So that makes me paranoid how?"

"Well what would you call it."

"I'd call it me not liking contact and me not really caring."

"Well I can see that. I am glad I am finally able to level with you on your past and present as much as i can. And about me being a vampire, I'm not human anymore but I'm still alive."

"You're really weird for a vampire you know that?"

"I get that a lot Kadaj and maybe someday you will understand how to care about someone outside of family."

"Whenever I do things get screwed up and I get screwed over. There's no point."

"Well the person you are staring at will never change on caring."

"That's what they all say. I've given up on people."

"What will you say if I do keep my promise to not stop caring."

"If you do I'll be shocked."

"Well Kadaj why does contact always make you freak out? Is it because of the past?"

"I do not freak out."

"Ok, so explain what it is then," Vincent smiled "and why."

"I just dislike contact. I don't freak out or anything like that. It's just something I dislike."

"Mainly because of your past right?"

"No." 'Kadaj answered to fast.

Vincent took no notice. "Then why are you so distance from any one touching you?"

"I just am. I prefer to be alone. I always have."

Vincent smiled and shrugged his head "I think I know one reason why you prefer that. It goes to past."

"And what would that be? Enlighten me."

"Before your father died in front of you, you were always around someone. Then that day he died in front of you, you blamed yourself for it and it still hurts you even now because you think if someone gets close to you again they are just going to die in front of you like your father did."

"It was my fault father died. But I was a child. That won't happen again. And I've seen many more than him die before my eyes. Some strangers, but some..."

"Some what Kadaj?"

Kadaj shook his head. "Nothing..."

"No Kadaj," Vincent looked at Kadaj's eyes in pain "what is it? Share the pain Kadaj."

"It's nothing alright."

"Well some day you will come around Kadaj because in that moment after you said some and nothing I saw a young boy in pain and grief from something in his past."

"You wanna know so damn bad? Fine. There was another. The only person who wasn't family who made me feel like I was truly worth something."

Vincent smiled "Well I am glad there was someone else, but who was it?"

Kadaj looked down, his mind drifting into memories "She was ripped from me. Right out of my arms. I tried to help her but I was shoved back. She tried to fight back too, but she was so thin and frail..."

"I know exactly one person in in your life that is was and it was your sister."

Kadaj couldn't look up. "During the struggle, some of the scientists got too rough. They were strong men, much stronger than her. She fought back...then we heard the snap... her neck..."

"Oh no... I am so sorry Kadaj. Your heart must have finally cracked after that." Vincent unconsciously wrapped his arms around Kadaj and held him close for comfort as one tear shed down his face, landing on Kadaj's.

Kadaj took no notice, trying to hide his own tears. He leaned into Vincent, for once not caring.

Vincent held him close "I am here for you Kadaj. Cry if you need to. There is no shame in crying for someone for who you loved."

Kadaj just sat there. "We never told anyone. We were secret. I don't think my brothers even knew. I can't help anyone. I'm worthless."

Vincent pulled away and look down at Kadaj, who was still looking down. Vincent tipped Kadaj's head up, looking into his eyes "You are not worthless Kadaj. You are worth more to your brothers than anything. They need you."

"They don't need me. Yeah, I play leader, but that was only because I held mothers favor. I don't do any good. I couldn't even beat you."

Vincent looked deeper into Kadaj's eyes "That's because I fight for something other than myself most of the time, like my father or mother; Kadaj you did not match me or beat because you were blind by rage and recklessness. You had no drive to want to beat me besides being the vessel for Sephiroth."

"It's what mothers wants. She gets her favorite son back and I get death. All three of us win."

"No you do not win. You lose everything. I see in your eye that if you hold on to your memories that you cherish in your mind, you want to live."

"No, I have nothing left here. Everyone I loved is in the life stream. My father, maybe even my mother, Roze..."

"Who is Roze Kadaj?"

"The girl. She wasn't really related to me so it was ok. That's what we told ourselves. They took her...because we were together. Because I loved her. They said I needed to be hard. Why did they have to take her though...?" Kadaj turned into Vincent's chest to hide.

"I know what it feels like Kadaj. The pain, the suffering of a friend or family being taken from your arms against your will. It just fuels the rage." Vincent held Kadaj close "I am here Kadaj, wanting you to share your pain with me. I am glad you are telling so that you can finally have someone in your life that cares and comforts you in your pain."

"I don't know why I bother. Anyone I care about is taken or killed..."

"Well your brothers are still here and I am still here so I can tell that you care about them and you also care about me."

"I do care about Loz and Yazoo...they were the first people to try to help me."

"Now I am trying to help you not give up on yourself, your brothers, or even me."

"But I want to. It would be easier. I could use Yazoo's velvet nightmare. Shooting yourself is fast, they say you only feel it for a minute."

"No Kadaj look at me. You do not want that, not when so many people care for you."

"Two people. That's a lot."

"You know have three Kadaj."

"You're a fool...Any one near me is doomed."

"So it is still living ones life completely."

"You'd risk death to be kind to a remnant?"

"I would risk it not only to be kind but to show you that I care."

"You need a heart to care vampire. Sometimes I wish I didn't have a heart. Then no one could hurt me."

"Kadaj, anyone can be hurt in some way."

"Not if you're heartless. Then you can only be wounded physically. Physical wounds heal."

"Well kadaj, even with out a physical heart you can still have one that is mental. You hide it all the time, and yes physically wounds do heal, but some do not." Vincent lightly touched the scar on Kadaj's shoulder.

Kadaj shrugged it off. "They will heal just as the hundreds of others have. Come on, after everything I've been through can you blame me for hating life?"

"This scar," Vincent touched the shoulder scar again "I tried to heal it completely, but it remained unhealed. Till you die, it will remain that way kadaj. And no, I blame you for not living a complete life for it is just in your grasp. You do not hate life you love it but you hate the thing that have happened to you through your life."

"You're wrong. I hate life. I've never been free. I've always been under someone's control. I've never been allowed to live my life. I hate it. I want it all to end."

"Well kadaj that is another reason why i did not kill you. You begged be to kill, and I did not like that."

"You should have done it. I hate that you didn't." Kadaj pulled himself away from Vincent, leaving no contact.

"Well Kadaj, with every thing you have just done in one day with me, it all contradicts your words you have just said right now."

"What do you know? So I told you things. Big deal. I remember saying lots of times that I wanted to die. You just don't listen."

"I listen very well; I just do not follow through on the actions."

"Obviously. It would have been easier. Since you won't do it I'll have to do it myself."

"Well then you will be giving into what Sephiroth wants you to do."

"Oh well. These thoughts aren't new to me. I've sat up countless nights thinking about this."

"Kadaj your pain….ahh." Vincent held his head.

Kadaj looked at him. "Is he attacking again?'

"No he is not attacking this time. I have linked with your mind some how and i am feeling every pain that has happened to you."

"Oh...maybe now you'll understand my wish to die and kill me."

"Arggh." Vincent grabbed at his hair, his head dropping in pain.

Kadaj brought up kinder memories. Memories of his father when he was alive, of his mother when she still cared, of Roze.

Vincent's pain eased a little. Kadaj sigh. "I have little to help, that is all I can remember as good."

"You were so happy back then."

"Those three sets of memories are the only good I have..."

"Well Kadaj, be ready for this." Vincent projected his memories into Kadaj's mind as he dealt with Kadaj's nightmare memories.

Kadaj tries to block them out, kneeling on the ground. "Stop, I don't want to see."

"Kadaj look into my good memories and the good in me. Vincent took down the block as he gasped in pain.

"No, just leave me alone." Kadaj tried to replace the block, to block Vincent's memories and keep his own from Vincent.

"Kadaj." Vincent broke the block again. "Open your eyes to show all the memories of the past good in me."

Kadaj shook "No, just get out. I don't want your memories. Just stop. Leave me alone." Kadaj fought to keep the block up.

"How does it feel to see the good in me."

"I don't like it. Make it stop. Make it stop."

"I do not know how. Maybe if you let it in it will stop."

Kadaj let himself crumple on the floor. "There's too much. It hurts. It won't stop..." he clutched at his head.

"I know it hurts, but tell me, what do you think of the good memories."

"Just make it stop. I can't take it. There's too many. Just stop it...please..."

Vincent disconnected what he could while dealing with Kadaj's memories.

Kadaj threw his block up, cutting off his mind to Vincent completely. He sat there on the floor, still holding my head. Vincent still held his head, still linked to you for some reason. Kadaj ignore the link, ignored Vincent.

Vincent pondered on the memories and held his head in pain.

Kadaj eventually uncurled from his spot, sitting up.

Vincent was still holding his head, but seemed to know that Kadaj had looked up, and spoke quietly "Your memories make me care more."

"Just don't ever, EVER, do that again. I can't stand others in my mind like that. Another after effect of the lab."

"I am sorry." Vincent held his head tighter when it came to a harming memory. He growled in pain more as he held his head.

"I told you you knew nothing. My death wish doesn't so unreasonable anymore does it?"

"I would rather help or die then see you take your life or me kill you."

"I just don't get it. You're seeing my life. You know death would be a welcome release, yet you act as though my death would kill you."

"For once I," Vincent staggered in his voice "I care for someone again, as if they are my own flesh. I do not understand either."

"You make no sense Valentine." Kadaj watched Vincent carefully "If you care for someone, then why are you here? You could easily do your job else where."

Vincent still held his head in more pain as he watched and listened to the memories of when Kadaj was in the labs.

Kadaj watched Vincent, waiting for a reaction.

"The labs…." Vincent said as he got worse.

Kadaj grimaced. "Hell on earth for Jenova. Do want to keep watching?"

Vincent's eyes widened as his nails dug into his skin as he gasped for air. Vincent couldn't hear Kadaj at the time. Kadaj sighed, figuring Vincent been tortured enough. He threw a block on his memories, cutting Vincent off from them.

Vincent staggered in his voice again. "If you are trying to block the link it will not work. I have already tried. Guess my mind wants to know what happened and so do I, even at the cost of the torture in my mind." Vincent hit another harmful and sensitive memory.

Kadaj rolled his eyes, lifting the block for Vincent to watch.

Vincent breathed harder and gasped "I feel the needles and the electrical shocks….." his eyes widened more "These memories make me care more for you then before." Vincent's nails dug more into his skin, making blood run down his face.

Kadaj reached over and grabbed Vincent's hands, pulling them away from him so he couldn't hurt himself. Vincent started to shake "Thank you Kadaj…."Vincent felt and watched how they tortured Kadaj in the labs as his breathing began getting heavier.

Kadaj held the hands still, despite their twitching.

"Ahh…uhh. Seeing them torture you till almost death and then letting you heal…." Vincent could feel very blow they did to Kadaj.

Kadaj watched Vincent, trying not to see the memories himself. Vincent watched as the memories got worse. Kadaj, losing control, began to see the memories as well. Vincent started to shed tears at Kadaj's pain and agony.

Kadaj clamped down on Vincent's hands, keeping them still, but more needing to know someone else was there.

Vincent watched as they made Kadaj watch as his brothers were being tortured, continuing to shed tears as they hit his hands and Kadaj's. His breathing got even heavier then before as the memories moved along.

Both watched as the memories came to her; all the good and bad, eventually coming to her death. That broke Kadaj, and he let his head fall to Vincent's lap.

Vincent's tears turned to blood tears as he watched the life faded out of her, Roze, the one Kadaj had loved.

Kadaj cried silently, even as the memories came to he and his brothers escape from the labs, blowing half the place up.

Vincent calmed a bit in relief, but he was still thinking of her and the pain that Kadaj was and still is in.

After that the memories got fuzzy up to Sephiroth's return, where the memory goes black for awhile.

Vincent and Kadaj's minds were still on the death of her. Both because of the pain that surrounded it.

The memories died, giving both their sight and mind back.

Vincent pulled back but still had the memories lock in his head. Looking down at Kadaj, he saw the blood on his face.

Kadaj was still crying silently, but had let go of Vincent's hands.

"Its ok I am here and will never leave you." Vincent pulled Kadaj close to him and cradled him, rocking him back and forth as he cried.

Kadaj griped onto Vincent as he hid in Vincent's chest. "Shh Kadaj." Vincent cradled Kadaj. "It's ok, i am here. Thank you for showing me what you truly went through." Vincent noticed, for the first time, the cuts and burns on his arms and hands. It hurt to hold kadaj against him, but he did not care about the pain, only Kadaj.

Kadaj waited till he had calmed down before pulling back. The first thing he saw was Vincent's arms. "Fuck, mind link. I'll go get some cure materia." Kadaj started to get up.

"No," Vincent lightly held Kadaj's hand "I will be fine kadaj. You are the one I am worried about."

Kadaj yanked away. "Don't be an idiot. I'm not the injured one."

Vincent smiled "Ok then. I healed you and I need to let you heal me to show that I trust you."

"Oh just shut up." Kadaj headed out and came back shortly with a cure materia. "Let me see your arms."

"It not just my arms, my back took a beating too."

"Mind links a bitch. You ever used materia before?'

"No I have not. I always healed over time."

"This should be interesting." Kadaj grabbed one of the small white balls and shove it into one of Vincent's arms, repeating with the other arm.

Vincent growled in pain for a minute.

"Oh hush. It ain't that bad. Look, your wounds are practically gone all ready."

"Well I never had that done before. It only hurt for a moment but thank you."

Kadaj moved to Vincent's back and pressed the biggest materia in. Vincent's muscles tightened then he relaxed. "Thank you kadaj. You are very kind even though you mind is riddled with horrible memories I still see a lot of life in you."

"Not really, not for long anyways."

"Why do you say that?" Vincent looked at kadaj, pushing his hair aside to look into his eyes.

Kadaj pulled back slightly, shaking the hair back into his face. "I have nothing left here. I'm going to the life stream."

"Why give up?"

"What's there to live for?"

"Yourself, your brothers. I would go as far to say for me but you are already ticked at me so it is your choice." Vincent just stood and started to walk out.

"I'm not mad..."

Vincent turned around "Well you sure are not happy."

"With everything I've gone through yesterday and today, who would be. No, any anger I hold is directed towards Nii san."

"Why," Vincent smiled, "I though you wanted him back and wanted to use yourself to bring him back. What's changed you to think that kadaj?"

"Oh I never said I changed my mind on that. But my whole life I've been tossed aside like trash. It's nothing new. Doesn't mean I'm not pissed at him for it."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Vincent stared in to Kadaj's eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. I thought I said that at the beginning."

"I heard that kadaj, but there is something you're not telling me and you're holding back on."

"Is there? Not that I know of."

"Ok so what changed your mind on not being mad at me and willing to trust me then?"

"First of all, there's no point in being mad at you. Second, I never said I trusted you. You just pulled a mind link that neither of us could break so I had no choice but for you to see everything."

"Well guess you have become so cold hearted that you will let nothing warm it. So thank you for healing me and you're welcome for me healing you and sorry that you have such painful memories that i am glade that i got to see and feel your pain." Vincent turned away and walked out the door.

Kadaj watched him leave, for some reason half tempted to follow him, to stop him


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent walked to the temple, thinking of all the pain and agony that Kadaj went through as he opened the door and headed to his room.

Kadaj gave up thinking Vincent would come back and wandered out. He grabbed Souba and drove off to think.

Vincent grabbed the Masamune and headed to the training room. Loz is working in there.

Vincent stepped and saw Loz working.

Loz turned. 'Oi. Finally pried yourself away from Daj huh?" Loz laughed lightly.

"No I think he needs to be by himself for a while. Plus I need so practice with this thing."

"Sounds like my little brother. Did he go suicidal again?"

"No I did a mind bond when I spoke to him before I healed him. For some reason I broke through the barrier of his memories and I saw everything in his life and he saw what was in mine."

"Poor kid. He's always had it rough. Now he's terrified to let anyone close to him, especially after last time."

"Yeah that girl, I can still hear her screams and the bones breaking and it breaks my heart to see have and him in pain."

"She was his first real love. She became his voice of reason. Then she was gone. He's afraid to love again. Maybe you can get through to him. If you hurt him though I'll have to beat the crap out of you."

"Why would I want to hurt someone that has been through more than most people? Why would go through the trouble of weakening myself to save his life just to betray him."

"You seem like a good kid. I'm just giving ya the big brother spiel. No, I say good luck. If you can help him, we'll owe you. he's been alone for so long. He needs someone like you to love him."

"I know and his heart is good, but it's so cold."

"That's just what he wants you to believe. It's what he wants to believe too. He knows it's not true though. Just give him some time. He'll calm down soon enough."

"Well at least I know what he has been through."

That will certainly help. I will tell you that he shuts down if you bring it up though."

"Well I know that already."

"I don't know what else to tell you kid sept good luck."

"Well I guess we can all say that. So how are you at fighting?"

"I'm good. I prefer partner tactics with Yazoo though."

"Oh, like what? Explain what tactics you mean."

"We fight as a team to put it simply."

"Show me then."

"I don't know where Yazoo is or I would."

"Teach me then."

"Uh.. no offence kid but you're a bit bigger than Yazoo. It only works because he's so light."

"Oh ok. Well since we are in the training room let me try something."

"Alright then. What you gonna wanna try?

"The thing I did to Kadaj, but control it better."

"Go for it."

Vincent power strike four time again, stopping the strikes with my one hand and letting them stand still. Focusing them on a pillar that no one has been able to break, Vincent sliced it into four piece and looked back at Loz.

"Cool." Loz smiled.

Vincent smiled "Well guess the power so far is complete."

"Looks like it" Loz's face dropped. "I think our plan to get Daj to feel again is flawed. Very flawed."

Vincent sheathed the Masamune. "Why is that?"

"You're turning into Seph more each day. He'll take over completely eventually and come back. You'll essentially be dead till someone beats him. What do you think that will do to Daj?"

"Well Loz, see kadaj has a weak mind and that is why Sephiroth could control him so well. Now me on the other hand, I have resisted him in my head, and the punishments he gives me I beg for more and he can tell i have a strong mind, so he can't break me as easily as he did kadaj."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're gonna die if you succeed."

"True but I am going to find a way to bring him back with out sacrificing me or kadaj."

"Sorry kid. The reunion is the only way."

"Well me getting as strong as I am, how will Sephiroth be able to over take me then?"

"You don't get it kid. He's taking over from the inside out. He'll have control of you're movements eventually. You're dead kid."

"Well we will just see about it then because maybe I am stronger then him."

"Good luck with that."

"Well we'll try and if I fail, tell kadaj that he has been like a brother to me, but only if

I fail ok Loz."

"Alright. And what if he finds out how you really feel?"

"Well at least he will know that I did not give up on him."

"And he'll be worse than before."

"Maybe so. Time will tell but at least he will also know that there was still one person that was outside of his family that cared for him."

"Yeah. Let's just hope he can handle it."

"Same here. I also did something for him that he does not know yet."

"And what's that?"

"It's about his blade. More that anything else I made it more powerful than before. And if Kadaj can let go of his rage, he can see that girl within the blades."

"You really think that's a good idea? Being able to see Roze might push him to actually killing himself."

"Well see if he gives up his anger, it is the only way he can see her. With his anger still attached to his heart he will never see it in the blade only see it in his memories."

"I still don't think it's a good idea but you seem to know what you're doing, so I'll trust you."

"Thanks. See if he lets go of his rage he will see her. He will feel sad but he will always know she is with him all the time."

"All we can do is wait and see."

"Yes wait. We all hate it don't we." Vincent laughed.

"Yep."

"So where did Yazoo go."

"I don't know. He's as bad as Daj. Those two wander off all the time."

"Well I can tell just by what Kadaj said."

"What did he say?"

"That Yazoo ran off and had him babysit me."

"Oh." Loz laughed "He doesn't do well with new people. Don't take it personally."

"I don't Loz. I just know the time I spent with kadaj really helped him."

"It probably did. Where is Daj anyways?"

"He took his sword and drove somewhere."

"Hm. He probably just needed some space to think."

"That and I think he took something to heart that I said to him."

"Maybe. What did you tell him?"

"I said that I'd guessed he had become so cold hearted that he will let nothing warm it. So thank you for healing me and you're welcome for me healing you and sorry that you have such painful memories that I am glade that I got to see and feel your pain."

"You hit him where it hurts. It will make him think at least."

"Well I figured I would hit hard but I wanted him to know the true, no lies."

"To tell you the truth, I think he needs someone to show they care. Yazoo and I can't do it cause were his brothers."

"Well that is what I have been trying to do."

"No, you have to flat out tell him how you feel."

"I partly have."

"Then show him."

"I have tried somewhat but for some reason he just has made his heart cold."

"Then make you're actions crystal clear so he can't misinterpret."

"What do you mean by actions? Are you talking words or something else entirely different?"

"I mean make a move idiot."

"I thought on that. I made a move, I have kissed him on the forehead to show that I care but he glared at me the last time before I saw all his memories."

"Like I said, make it clear. Daj can be very dense."

"Well I guess I could do something that would make it clear. I wonder how much he would want to kill me for doing it."

"I think he'd be in too much shock to be mad."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know my brother. Just try it. It can't hurt."

"Guess so."

"Good luck kid. I'm gonna go find Yazoo." Loz turned and walked out.

"Ok well I am done here. I am going back to my room." Vincent walked out just after Loz.

Kadaj came back a few hours later, his bike rumbling loudly. Vincent sat in his room alone his focus again, starting to think of that girls screams. Kadaj wandered up to where Vincent was rooming. Vincent heard foot steps and opened his eyes, darting to hide in the dark, waiting. Kadaj stopped to knock at Vincent door. The door open wide.

Kadaj poked his head in. "Oi?'

Vincent see's Kadaj walked in but couldn't see who you are from the distance.

Kadaj stepped fully in the room. "Oi? Vincent, I know you're in here somewhere."

Vincent smiled at Kadaj's voice, stepping out of the darkness. He smiled at Kadaj.

"Why are you hiding in the shadows like some kind of weirdo."

"I did not see your face and could not tell if it was you, plus I heard someone down the hallway and reacted by hiding in the shadows."

"That's not strange at all."

Vincent smiled and walked towards Kadaj "How was your ride?"

"It was a ride. I didn't come up here for idle chat though."

What do you want then Kadaj?"

"You did something to Souba. I saw her in the blades. What did you do?"

Vincent smiled "Well you must have given up the anger out of your heart because the was the test to see her in the blades."

"Why? Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"No I do not. I was trying to help you focus on to try and get rid of you rage and your hatred toward anybody. Plus..."

"Plus what?"

"Since you miss her so much I thought if you knew her image was in the blade you would realize that she is with you. And...I..."

"If you got something to say Vincent just spit it out."

Vincent looked at the blade, then into Kadaj's eyes. Gently, he moved Kadaj's hair from his other eyes and face, and cup his face, kissing him deeply.

Kadaj froze in shock, unsure how to react.

Vincent pulled away "I love you and that is the other reason I enhanced the power of Souba as was as putting her image in it." Vincent started to turn away.

"Vincent..."

Vincent turned back "Yes kadaj?" he looked into Kadaj eyes.

"I..." Kadaj stepped forward, not really sure what he was doing.

"What do you want?" Vincent looked down at Kadaj.

Kadaj looked away. "I..." Kadaj wrapped his arms around Vincent gently, unsure.

Vincent looked down and smiled, holding him close. Kadaj laid his head on Vincent's chest.

Vincent smiled again "Do hear something?"

"Hm? No."

"Listen close to my chest."

Kadaj listened. "Sorry, no. You don't have a beating heart vampire. You have that big emotional one though." Kadaj looked up and smiled, the first real one Vincent had seen in person.

"Well it's there."

"That's because you're a vampire. I can handle that though."

Vincent smiled and brushed Kadaj's hair away from his eyes. Kadaj gave him a playfully glare as he shook the hair back into his face. He smiled.

Vincent moved it again and smiled at Kadaj, staring into his eyes. Kadaj didn't bother fighting back and just let Vincent have his way. Kadaj look up at him gazing into his eyes as well.

"Kadaj, you have beautiful eyes that have pain but also kindness." Vincent stroked his thumb down Kadaj's lips.

"My eyes are from the Jenova. They used to be hazel. I don't know if you saw that in the memories."

"Yes I did and they are your Mothers eyes, but you have father strength."

Kadaj nodded, looking down. "I wish she didn't hate me..."

"In her heart Kadaj, it was not hatred. It was disappointment that you did not listen, and that act on not listening is why your father died. But shh." Vincent put his finger on Kadaj's lips. "No more on the subject right now ok." Vincent smiled at Kadaj as he lifted Kadaj's chin for to meet his eyes.

Kadaj blinked a few times then nodded lightly.

Vincent smiled "What did you think of on your ride kadaj?"

"Just things..."

"What did think of when you saw her?"

"I looked around; stupidly thinking it was a reflection."

"What did you think when you saw it was not a reflection."

"I broke. I miss her Vincent..." Kadaj hid his face in Vincent's chest again.

"I know." Vincent lifted Kadaj's chin to meet Vincent's red eyes "Kadaj, every time you look at the blade and see her, think to your self. Would she want you to take your own life at all or would she want you to give up completely because you think the task is to difficult."

"...No. She always yelled at me when I went into one of my suicide rants." Kadaj smiled at the memory.

"Well every time you look at her in the blade, think of that memory of her ok and you'll start thinking like straight like. You will get stronger Kadaj." Vincent stared him with my blood red eyes.

"Alright."

"Now, did you notice anything about its power?"

"I didn't train, so no."

"Well be careful with how you use it ok."

"You really shouldn't mess with Souba. I don't like people messing with it."

Vincent smiled "I know and sorry for it. I can take both of them off if it if that is what you wish kadaj."

"No, its fine. Just don't do anymore to it."

"Ok well I will leave it then." Vincent kissed Kadaj again deeply and held his face lightly.

Vincent stroked Kadaj's face with my metal finger tips and stared into Kadaj's eyes with my blood red ones. Kadaj shivered slightly at the cold metal. Vincent smiled and then move his hand through Kadaj's hair and kissed him again lightly.

Kadaj managed to kiss back lightly.

Vincent smiled against it. "I will never leave you."

"You do and I'll hunt you down and kick you're ass."

Vincent smiled "I would want you to."

"Good." Kadaj smiled.

Vincent took Souba from Kadaj and laid it on the table, holding Kadaj close.

Kadaj wrapped his arms tighter. "Vincent." Kadaj smiled.

"Yes Kadaj." as Vincent looked down at you.

"Nothing. Just trying to make myself believe this is real. You did shoot at me the last time we met."

"Well how I could shoot at someone when I like you."

"You were mad at us for hurting big brother. We almost killed him. Bet he was shocked to see you on our team this time." Kadaj laughed.

"Well times change, people change don't you think." Vincent kissed Kadaj again.

Kadaj kissed back. "Obviously."

Vincent held Kadaj's face lightly as they kissed and then looked back at kadaj's beautiful green eyes.

Kadaj smiled against the kiss. Vincent licked lightly at Kadaj's lips. Kadaj opened his mouth slightly.

VIncent started to enter Kadaj's mouth and licked the roof of Kadaj's mouth slowly and gently rubed the underside of Kadaj's tongue with his own.

Kadaj moved his arms up around Vincent's neck. Vincent started to dance with Kadaj's tongue as his arms moved down to Kadaj's lower back. Kadaj pressed back with his tongue, working for dominance. Vincent relaxed and let Kadaj have control. Kadaj pushed his tongue into Vincent's mouth, running it along Vincent's tongue.

Vincent danced again with Kadaj's tongue in his mouth and pulled him closer to his chest. Kadaj twisted a hand into Vincent's raven hair. Vincent smiled as Kadaj did that, lifting Kadaj onto his hip to kiss him better. Kadaj wrapped his legs around Vincent's waist. Vincent held Kadaj on his lower back, he kissed even deeper and play more with his tongue.

Kadaj began twisting his tongue around Vincent's. Vincent smiled and do the same thing, never letting go and never missing a beat of passion.

Kadaj tugged on Vincent's hair lightly.

Vincent smiled against the kiss, letting go of Kadaj's lower back and running his hands softly through Kadaj's soft silver hair.

Kadaj pulled back, panting for air. Kadaj smiled.

Vincent smiled "Too much love to handle Kadaj?" Vincent licked Kadaj's nose.

Kadaj recoiled. "No, lack of air."

Vincent smiled "Well need me to pump some into you?" Vincent lick his lips.

Kadaj laughed. "Maybe."

Vincent smiled back and stared at Kadaj's eyes again. Kadaj smiled, leaning in to rest his forehead against Vincent's. Vincent smiled and held him lightly.

Kadaj pulled his head back to kiss Vincent, letting him control this time.

Vincent smiled, capturing Kadaj's kiss and licking his lips again. Kadaj opened my mouth, allowing entrance. Vincent entered slowly and licked the roof of Kadaj's mouth again, teasing Kadaj by doing it slowly as he continued to weave his hands in and out of Kadaj's hair.

Kadaj twisted locks of Vincent's hair in his hands as he felt Vincent's tongue explore.

Kadaj wrapped my tongue around Vincent's and kissed deeply. Kadaj let out a soft moan, his face going red.

Vincent smiled against the kiss and wrapped his tongue again around Kadaj's from the bottom up, using his tongue to move Kadaj's side to side while the tip of it strokes beneath his tongue.

Kadaj let out another soft moan, trying to hide it.

Vincent pulled Kadaj's tongue a little into his mouth and lightly raked it across one of his sharp teeth.

Kadaj's tongue twitched slightly at the sharp teeth as Vincent did it one more time before pushing Kadaj's tongue back in to your mouth, moving it side to side while the tip of his tongue continues to tease Kadaj's mouth.

Vincent let go of Kadaj's tongue to go back to teasing his fully beneath his tongue, lightly griping on Kadaj's hair, sliding through Kadaj's hair.

Kadaj went back to twisting his hands in Vincent's hair. Vincent let out a soft moan like Kadaj, as he lifted Kadaj more onto his hip.

Kadaj tightened his legs to keep himself up. Vincent pulled away from the kiss and smile at Kadaj, leaning in beside his ear and licking it teasingly.

Kadaj let out a moan as Vincent attacked one of few weak spots.

Vincent licked more and started to suck lightly as the tip of his tongue teased Kadaj's ear lobe.

Kadaj tipped his head back slightly, letting his mouth fall open, giving off a small gasping moan.

Vincent sucked and teased even faster, making Kadaj gave off a loud moan.

Vincent let go and looked at Kadaj

Kadaj went brighter red. "Sorry..."

"No it's fine Kadaj. It is called pleasure." Vincent went to the other side of Kadaj's head to his other ear and teased it.

Kadaj bite his lip to try to stay quiet. Vincent sucked on Kadaj's ear and tease it just like he did the other one.

Kadaj couldn't hold it back and let out another moan.

Vincent sucked a little harder and teased more by licking slower.

Kadaj let out another moan as he failed to stay quiet. Vincent lightly pulled on it as he let go and faced Kadaj again. Kadaj's face was still bright red as he shook his hair into his face to hide.

Vincent parted Kadaj's hair "It is ok kadaj. It is pleasure that you have never experienced." Vincent smiled at Kadaj and stared once again into his deep light green eyes.

Kadaj dipped his head a bit, trying to hide at least a little bit.

Vincent lifted Kadaj's chin "Whats wrong kadaj?"

"Nothing Vincent." he kissed Kadaj deep again and held his head softly then lightly pull back slowly "Kadaj tell me what bothers you."

"Nothing. It's just new is all. I've never been with a guy before. Not by choice at least."

"Well this is the only way I knew that I could show you how much I truly care and love you."

"You could have just said so."

"I did but hearts need to feel love again and words can only do so much for the mind. You have to feel the love to get it to the heart." Vincent kissed Kadaj deeply again.

Kadaj kiss back. Vincent kissed back with even more passion than any other kiss he had given. Kadaj pulled Vincent closer.

Vincent smiled against the kiss and walked to the bare wall, laying Kadaj back against the wall and kissed deeper.

Kadaj kissed back and loosened his grip on Vincent.

Vincent pulled away from the kiss and smiled and stared into Kadaj eyes once again with love.

Kadaj stared back, slight worry in his eyes, though he tried to hide it.

"Why are you worried Kadaj?" Vincent smiled and licked Kadaj's nose.

Kadaj shook his head when Vincent licked my nose. "...Nothing Vincent. I'm fine." he smiled to re assure Vincent.

"Ok Kadaj." Vincent pulled away, laying Kadaj on the floor while his legs are still wrapped around Vincent and kissed Kadaj deeply. Pulling away, Vincent leaned up to his ear "You're in control now." Vincent rolled Kadaj on top of himself as he continued to kiss Kadaj.

Kadaj pushed up, pulling himself away. He sat up, looking down.

Vincent smiled at him "You're in control now."

"I know but...I cant."

Vincent smiled, lightly grabbing Kadaj's hands, using his own to guide Kadaj to pin Vincent's about his head. "See it is easy." Vincent lifted up and barely kissed Kadaj because his arms were above his head.

Kadaj pulled back again. "No Vincent. I can't. I can't do this yet. We're moving to fast." Kadaj looked away. "I should go." Kadaj stood up to leave.

"Kadaj." Vincent said as he sit up "Look at me please"

Kadaj looked over, looking through his hair.

Vincent walked to him "I know what still plagues your mind Kadaj." Vincent lightly moved Kadaj's hair "I understand. Plus me doing all of what I have been doing is me being serious with you. But I am glad you stopped me when you did because that type of play on the floor is for getting really serious. So thank you Kadaj." Vincent leaned down and kissed Kadaj lightly.

Kadaj made himself stay put, despite the urge to run.

Vincent pulled back "Love you." Vincent walked over to get a drink.

Kadaj walked over to the wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor.

Vincent took a drink and picked up Souba off the table, walking to Kadaj "Do not forget this. And what's wrong Kadaj."

"N..nothing. I just need to calm down is all".

"Well here, have a drink of water." Vincent handed Kadaj the cup, setting Souba right beside Kadaj.

Kadaj took the cup and sipped the water.

Vincent stood up and grabbed the Masamune and drove it clear through one of the pillars. Vincent let it stick in. He looked at Kadaj and walked toward. "Are you feel better."

"I'm fine." Kadaj looked down.

Vincent lifted Kadaj's chin up "Kadaj please tell me what's wrong."

Kadaj shifted his eyes to the side. "I'm fine alright."

"Well I know something is bothering you but pushing is not going to make you tell me." Vincent got up and walked over to a desk.

Kadaj grabbed Souba to looked into the blade to calm down.

"I'm sorry Vincent."

Vincent sat down "It's ok Kadaj." he pulled out his old gun out of the draw and broke open the action, starting to clean and disassemble it.

"No it's not. I promised myself I'd never panic like that again. That I'd fight it...but I didn't. I panicked."

Vincent finished cleaning and assembling the gun, putting it in it's holster and walking back to Kadaj. "Kadaj." Vincent lifted Kadaj's chin to meet his eyes. "Shh." Vincent put a finger over Kadaj's lips. "It is ok Kadaj. Do not feel bad for what your decision was." as Vincent stared in to Kadaj's eyes.

"I don't feel bad. I'm mad at my self. I told myself I was stronger than that. I was wrong..."

"Shh. You are strong Kadaj."

"Not strong enough apparently."

Vincent looked deep into Kadaj's eye again. "You are strong. There is no denying that but you need to believe in yourself."

"I tried to keep up with you, I did. But the memories rushed back and I panicked. I thought I was back there..."

"I know. I could see it in your eyes. Plus you have never been in control of anything like that have you."

Kadaj nodded. "Only with Roze. But this...its different."

"Yes it is different. But the love is not."

"I didn't know what to do. I never thought anyone would care. The world thinks I'm a freak. No one loves a freak. But you..."

"Yes I love you because you do not pretend to be any one else but your self."

"I shouldn't have freaked. I know you won't hurt me. Not again."

"Your reaction from a horrible experience so it is understand on why you freaked. I do not put that against you at all."

"I know."

"So do not beat yourself up over it ok." Vincent look into Kadaj's eyes, seeing that he had calm down and relaxed at the comfort.

"Alright. I get why Seph doesn't want me now at least."

"What is your thought on why Kadaj."

"Because I panic. I'm not calm enough."

"Well I think you are just right. At least your cautious."

"Eh. Caution is a cowards way."

Vincent smiled and kissed Kadaj deeply and held Kadaj's head lightly. Kadaj kissed back. Vincent smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Vincent kissed deeper.

Kadaj kissed back, wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck. He pressed closer to Vincent, leaning in. Vincent deliberately fell back with Kadaj in his arms as he applied pressure to the kiss. Kadaj pulled back slightly away from Vincent, trying not to get up this time.

Vincent held Kadaj face lightly and kissed deeply as he danced deeply with his tongue.

Kadaj slid a hand to Vincent's cheek, his other resting on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent smiled against the kiss as he ran his hand down Kadaj's back.

Kadaj tensed, not relaxing very well.

Vincent didn't notice, kissing deeply as he stroked Kadaj's back up and down.

Kadaj, pulled a bit more out of the kiss, staying connected. Vincent rolled Kadaj onto his back and looked deep into his eyes before kissing him again.

Kadaj jerked out, shoving Vincent away, rolling to get away. Vincent looked at Kadaj in shock. "Kadaj? What's wrong?"

"No Vincent. I said no. Dammit, I knew not to trust someone again. Everyone always betrays me or just uses me for sex. Fuck this. I'm leaving."

"Kadaj stop, please. I'm sorry. I was caught up in everything."

"Whatever. Just stay away from me."

"Kadaj, stay here at least for the night. We don't want your brothers to ask any questions."

"Fine. I'm staying away from you though." Kadaj walked over to the side of the room the farthest from the bed.

Vincent sighed. "Kadaj, are you ever going to speak to me again?"

"Sorry, I only talk to people who DON'T use me for sex."

"I'm sorry Kadaj. I was lost in what was going on that I didn't fully realize what was happening."

"What ever. I'm sure you'd say anything to get out of trouble with me. Just leave me alone. I'll be gone before you wake up anyways. Or is it even safe for me to sleep here?"

Vincent cringed but didn't speak, he just walked over to the bed and laid down.

Kadaj lay down on the floor, falling into a troubled sleep.


End file.
